Тарани Кук
Тарани Кук (англ. Taranee Cook) – одна из пяти новых Стражниц. Её элемент – огонь. Предыстория Тарани и её семья жили в горном городе Сезамо, где у Тарани были друзья и она посещала уроки танцев, от которых была без ума. Однако, из-за новой работы Терезы и Лионеля им пришлось покинуть этот город, чего Тарани совсем не хотелось... В Хитерфилд она переехала за два дня (в сериале за год) до Вилл, с которой очень быстро подружилась. За год до этого она уже приезжала с семьёй смотреть их будущий дом. Сериал 1 сезон 2 сезон Комикс 1 арка Тарани новенькая в школе, как и Вилл. Она попадает в класс к Ирме и Хай Лин. 4 арка She left witch for some time, because she felt that they were kept in the dark by the oracle. She was replaced by Orube in several issues. Имя Имя Тарани означает, что это личность креативная, артистичная или склонна к музыкальным талантам. Сила В бою атакует огнём. Обладает телепатическими способностями. В главе "В поисках Меридиана" слышит, что ей говорит книга, хранящая Печать Фобоса. Fire.gif Огонь.gif Taranee_power_fire.gif Внешность У Тарани смуглая кожа и карие глаза. Тёмно-синие волосы заплетены в косичку, а чёлка коротко подстрижена. Носит одежду в этническом стиле. Тарани обожает различные аксессуары для волос. Стражница В превращении Тарани носит короткий розовый топ без рукавов и тёмно-синие шортики. Волосы разделены на много хвостиков. Также на ней полосатые колготки голубого и зелёного цвета и низкие фиолетовые сапожки. Из украшений у Тарани два браслета на запястьях в цвет шорт. Как и у всех стражниц, за спиной крылья. Новая сила Характер Тарани умная девочка, которая всегда держится серьёзно. Она очень хорошо знает, чего хочет от жизни. Также стражница застенчивая и стеснительная, её легко напугать и расстроить, но она всё равно старается держать голову высоко в стрессовых ситуациях. Ей не нравится, когда что-то идёт не по плану, однако, всегда старается найти выход. Тарани неуверенная в себе, однако девушка не позволяет играть со своими чувствами, ведь это приводит в её бешенство, что было продемонстрировано в главе "Огонь дружбы", где Элион издевалась над стражницей, используя иллюзии. Линия жизни (Основная статья «Линии жизни») Длинная и толстая линия, что заканчивается у указательного пальца. Этот тип свойственен настоящим романтикам, хоть это и не видно со стороны. Чаще всего влюбляясь в кого-то одного, это любовь навека, и несмотря на некоторые падения и несогласия. Хобби В школе она старается изо всех сил и её любимый предмет - математика. Занимается фотографией и танцами в Академии Дженсен Дэнс . И если фотографировать для неё просто развлечение, то танцы - это серьёзно. Её любимый стиль танца - хип-хоп. Фобии Самый большой страх для Тарани, как и для её предшественницы Галинор - огонь, силой которого она обладает. Ей было нелегко привыкнуть к этому. Тарани имеет страх сцены и до смерти боится всех мелких насекомых. Комната (Основная статья «Комнаты стражниц») |-|Стиль= Тарани вдохновлялась африканской тематикой и огненной стихией, обустраиваясь на новом месте. Ей нравится тот факт, что получилось довольно ярко и разноцветно, но при этом светло и стильно. Тарани очень организованно относится к вещам в комнате, что не даёт чему-либо потеряться. |-|Комод= Стражница хранит в ящиках множество заколок и аксессуаров для своих волос. Каждое утро она достаёт зеркало из этого же комода и подбирает определённую гамму цветных бусинок под костюм. |-|Шкаф = Ещё одно место, которое доказывает перфекционизм Тарани: вся одежда аккуратно сложена по полкам или же выглаженная висит в шкафу. Помимо этого она сортирует всё по цветам: от тёмных к светлым. |-|Телевизор= Телевизор Тарани всегда включен, когда она дома. Её любимая программа - документальные сериал про путешествия и природу. Она идёт вечером в понедельник, и каждый раз Тарани, как приклеенная, сидит перед экраном. Чаще всего она оставляет музыкальный канал, пока делает домашку или читает. |-|Компьютер= Её компьютер ещё одна очень важная вещь для Тарани. На просторах интернета она ищет вдохновения для новых танцев и съёмок. Также он компьютер очень помогает с домашкой. Говоря о почте, чаще всего она переписывается с Вилл или старыми одноклассниками из Сезамо. |-|Картина= Это произведение Тарани нашла на распродаже на заднем дворе чуть позже формирования стражниц. Она не смогла отказать этой картине и купила её! У неё не было своих денег и пришлось бежать домой и занимать у папы. |-|Кактус= Тарани любит кактусы. Она надеется, что в один день сможет запечатлеть редкий цветок этого растения. |-|Жираф= Возможно это самая личная и важная вещь в её комнате. Этого жирафа она получила от дедушки, когда была совсем ребёнком. Он сделан из кокосового дерева, и его зовут Зю. Тарани так его любит, что желает ему "спокойной ночи" перед сном. |-|Камера= Тарани всегда держит камеру в своём рюкзаке, неважно куда она собирается. Это был подарок её родителей на день рождения. У неё есть отдельный онлайн блог для своих фотографий. Отношения |-|Стражницы = Вилл. Близки друг к другу, так как обе понимают каково быть новенькими. |-|Семья = thumb (Основная статья «Семейство Кук») Тарани имеет достаточно справедливые отношения со всеми членами семьи, хотя иногда с мамой возникают некоторые перепалки. У Терезы есть своё устоявшиеся видение на этот мир. позже,когда Тарани узнала, что она приёмная. Папа стражницы, наоборот, принимает вещи такими, как они есть, с лёгкостью. C братом Питером у Тарани много общих друзей. У них отличные, доверительные отношения. Тарани было сложно принять переезд брата, но она не подаёт виду. |-|Парень = Найджел. Интересные факты * Любимый цвет - красный * Учится в одном классе с Ирмой и Хай Лин * Два дома Тарани были уничтожены пожарами * Тарани и Галинор обе страдают от фобий * Любит классическую музыку * Тарани нравятся хорошие уроки танцев, расслабляющие вечера и шикарные фото * Она ненавидит, когда весь танец идёт не по плану, упертость мамы и постоянные ссоры Ирмы и Корнелии Галерея |-|Сериал= Taranee Cook.png Найджел и Тарани.jpg Taranee 1.jpg |-|Комикс= Sad taranee.jpg Taranee + nigel поцелуй.jpg Taranee + nigel.jpg Галерея (1 сезон) |-|Сериал= Taranee says it's good for Elyon that she met a new guy.png|Тарани рада за Элион, которая встретила нового парня. Caleb can't understand why Elyon was unhappy when she dumped her ex-boyfriend.png|Стражницы и раненый Калеб общаются в подвале «Серебряного дракона». Will wonders why Caleb is waiting for so long to become Cornelia's boyfriend.png|Вилл интересуется у Тарани, почему Калеб так долго не предлагает Корнелии начать встречаться. Hay Lin tells Blunk he won't get extra free food today.png|Девочки смотрят на Бланка. Will remembers that Vorthek (called him that instead of Vathek by mistake) is Caleb's friend.png|Вилл, Ирма и Тарани смотрят на Ватека. Taranee, Irma and Hay Lin are shocked when they learn from Caleb that Elyon is Phobos' sister.png|Тарани, Ирма и Хай Лин шокированы, когда слышат от Калеба, что Элион – сестра Фобоса. Taranee suddenly realizes that Elyon's new boyfriend might be a beast sent by Phobos.png|Тарани внезапно осознаёт, что новый парень Элион может быть чудовищем в человеческом облике. The Guardians, Caleb and Yan Lin talking about Elyon and Bryan.png|Стражницы, Калеб и Ян Лин говорят об Элион и её парне Брайане. Irma and Taranee following Elyon and Bryan in the house of mirrors.png|Ирма и Тарани следят за Элион и Брайаном в комнате смеха. Taranee, Irma and Hay Lin looking at Bryan with suspicion.png|Тарани, Ирма и Хай Лин с подозрением смотрят на Брайана. The Guardians discussing if they should tell Elyon her true identity or not.png|Стражницы обсуждают, стоит ли им рассказывать Элион о её прошлом или нет. Taranee looking at the picture more carefully to see that it's Mr. Collins not a whip-raw.png|Тарани внимательнее смотрит на картинку, чтобы разглядеть на ней мистера Коллинза. Taranee offers Irma to help the school paper.png|Тарани предлагает Ирме помочь школьной газете. The Guardians and Elyon talking about the school paper in the hallway.png|Стражницы и Элион общаются насчёт школьной газеты. The Guardians and Elyon smiling at Mr. Collins to seem they like the school paper.png|Стражницы и Элион улыбаются мистеру Коллинзу, чтобы ему показалось, что им нравится газета. Taranee feels happy when Mr. Collins appoints her as the school paper's new editor.png|Тарани рада, что мистер Коллинз назначил её новым редактором школьной газеты. Taranee explains to the school paper's journalists what journalism is.png|Тарани объясняет товарищам по школьной газете, что такое журнализм. Taranee encourages the school paper's journalists to get to the truth as real journalists.png|Тарани призывает ребят докапываться до истины, как настоящие журналисты. Taranee speaking about journalism with enthusiasm.png|Тарани с энтузиазмом говорит о журналистике. Taranee choosing an article for the school paper.png|Тарани выбирает статью для школьной газеты. Taranee listening to a boring article about clothes written by sisters Grumper.png|Тарани без удовольствия слушает скучную статью сестёр Грампер об одежде. Taranee trying to calm the others saying that Martin is probably responsible for the noise.png|Тарани пытается успокоить остальных, говоря, что, вероятнее всего, Мартин со скуки устроил шум в столовой. Irma, Taranee and sisters Grumper looking at Martin who has entered the room with triumph.png|Ирма, Тарани и сёстры Грампер смотрят на Мартина, который с триумфом ворвался к ним в комнату. Taranee tells Martin that he obviuosly confused ghosts with air conditioning.png|Тарани говорит Мартину, что, скорее всего, он перепутал кондиционер с призраками. Irma and Taranee looking at each other as they didn't understand anything what Martin was talking about.png|Ирма и Тарани смотрят друг на друга, так как не поняли ни слова из сбивчивого рассказа Мартина о призраках в столовой. The girls and Caleb smiling as they urging Irma to ask Martin out on a date.png|Девочки и Калеб улыбаются, убеждая Ирму пригласить Мартина на свидание. Taranee reminds Irma she have to keep Martin away from school the whole evening.png|Тарани напоминает Ирме, что она должна задержать Мартина весь вечер. Taranee says she wants to forget everything about the Hermeneuta Beasts but, unfortunately, her readers won't when they see the destruction the Hermeneuta Beasts did.png|Тарани говорит, что хочет забыть всё, что устроили вепри Герменути. Irma and Taranee smiling after Uria was blamed for the trail of destruction the Hermenuta Beasts left.png|Ирма и Тарани улыбаются после того, как Урию обвинили во всех разрушениях, которые устроили малыш и мамаша Герменути. Taranee kidding Irma telling her that one day the world may know the dating sacrifice she made.png|Тарани шутит над Ирмой, что однажды весь мир узнает о её страшной жертве – свидании с Мартином. The girls having lunch at the school cafeteria.png|Девочки едят в школьной столовой. Taranee tells Cornelia that they all feel terrible about Elyon who was brought to Meridian.png|Тарани говорит Корнелии, что они все переживают за Элион. Taranee doesn't understand what Cornelia meant.png|Тарани не понимает, что Корнелия имеет ввиду. Taranee tells Cornelia that even friends have arguments.png|Тарани говорит Корнелии, что даже друзья ссорятся. The Viewing Stone created by Phobos shows Elyon an illusion that Cornelia is happy with Will, Taranee and Hay Lin.png|Далеко смотрящий камень Фобоса показывает Элион иллюзию, что Корнелия счастлива с Вилл, Тарани и Хай Лин. The Guardians staying at Irma's room and thinking what they should do to return Cornelia.png|Стражницы сидят в комнате Ирмы и думают, как им вернуть Корнелию. The girls feel disgusted with the mudslug in the jar, picture 2.png|Девочкам противен слизень в банке. Caleb and the Guardians watching the Meridian mudslugs crawling to Irma's house.png|Калеб и Стражницы смотрят, как Меридианские слизни ползут к дому Ирмы. Taranee says the mudslugs are coming to them.png|Тарани говорит, что слизни ползут к ним. Taranee thinks what they're gonna do with the mudslugs.png|Тарани думает, что они будут делать со слизнями. Taranee suggests calling an exterminator to get rid of the mudslugs.png|Тарани предлагает заказать санобработку, чтобы избавиться от слизней. Caleb feels embarrassed about frightened Irma and Taranee snuggling up to him.png|Калеб смущается, когда испуганные Ирма и Тарани прижимаются к нему. Taranee, Hay Lin and Irma are afraid of the Mother slug chasing them.png|Тарани, Хай Лин и Ирма боятся мамашу слизня, которая преследует их. Caleb who's holding Blunk, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin looking at the mudslugs swarming in the tunnel.png|Калеб, Бланк, Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин смотрят на слизней, которые кишат в яме. Taranee realises that Cornelia may listen to music on the radio.png|Тарани вдруг осознаёт, что Корнелия может слушать музыку по радио. Caleb and the Guardians running to get to K srteet as quickly as it's possible.png|Калеб и Стражницы бегут, чтобы как можно быстрее добраться до радиостанции. Taranee says she's terribly afraid of the Mother slug to come.png|Тарани говорит, что она в ужасе от мамаши слизня. Caleb and the Guardians are afraid of the Mother slug.png|Калеб и Стражницы боятся появления мамаши слизня. Hay Lin showing the V sign after Taranee has successfully landed on her.png|Хай Лин показывает значок виктории после того, как поймала Тарани. The Guardians after they have defeated the Mother slug.png|Стражницы после того, как они победили мамашу слизня. Taranee agrees to take part in the sports tournament together with the others.png|Тарани соглашается участвовать в экстрим-турнире, на который Ирма её записала. Will don't pay any attention to the other girls feeling happy because of the extreme sports tournament.png|Вилл копошится в своём шкафчике, пока остальные радостно обсуждают экстрим-турнир. The girls can't understand why Mrs. Rudolph asked Will to meet her at her house.png|Девочки не могут понять, зачем миссис Рудольф попросила Вилл зайти к ней домой. The Heart of Kandrakar starts shining as soon as the Guardians come to Mrs. Rudolph's house.png|Сердце Кондракара на шее Вилл начинает светиться, как только Стражницы подходят к дому миссис Рудольф. The Guardians want to fight against Mrs. Rudolph in her Meridian form.png|Стражницы готовы сразиться с миссис Рудольф в её меридианском облике. Cornelia says that Elyon's so-called great power doesn't do anything good.png|Девочки слушают рассказ миссис Рудольф о том, как 13 лет назад она похитила Элион у Фобоса. The Guardians discussing their recent talk with Elyon about her staying on Meridian.png|Стражницы обсуждают недавний разговор с Элион о её пребывании на Меридиане. Taranee suggests that Cedric isn't bad and he was just doing his job putting Elyon on the throne.png|Тарани предполагает, что Седрик не злодей, а лишь исполнял свой долг – вернуть Элион на трон. Taranee tying her helmet.png|Тарани завязывает шлем. The Guardians preparing for the extreme tournament.png|Стражницы готовятся к экстрим-турниру. Taranee gets annoyed when Uria is boasting.png|Тарани раздражает, что Урия хвастается. Taranee tells Uria in a tough way that he isn't gonna win.png|Тарани грубо отвечает Урии, что она с подругами «разорвёт» его на гонках. The Guardians looking at the hill they're gonna race at.png|Стражницы смотрят на склон, с которого они будут скатываться. Taranee standing at the start line and getting ready to race.png|Тарани готовится стартовать. The Guardians find Blunk with the Seal of Phobos at the old junkyard.png|Стражницы находят Бланка с печатью Фобоса на старой свалке. The Guardians turning back into ordinary people and falling on earth because Will has dropped the Heart of Kandrakar.png|Стражницы превращаются обратно в людей и падают на землю, потому что Вилл выронила из рук Сердце Кондракара. The Guardians watching the Heart of Kandrakar absorbing the Seal of Phobos.png|Стражницы с замиранием смотрят, как Сердце Кондракара поглощает печать Фобоса. Will, Irma and Taranee watching the Heart of Kandrakar shining after it has absorbed the Seal of Phobos.png|Вилл, Ирма и Тарани смотрят на светящееся Сердце Кондракара, которое только что впитало силу печати Фобоса. Blunk explains to the Guardians that Caleb is in the work camp in Hoogong Gorge.png|Бланк объясняет Стражницам, что Калеб находится на каменоломне в ущелье Хугонг. Taranee getting scared while she's listening to Phobos talking about his plans for Elyon.png|Тарани становится страшно, когда она слушает Фобоса, рассуждающего о своих планах насчёт Элион. Taranee can't understand why Hay Lin feels happy that her ball missed the pins.png|Тарани не может понять, почему Хай Лин радуется, что её мяч не попал в кегли. Taranee remembers about the rebellion on Meridian.png|Тарани вспоминает о мятежниках. Caleb explains to the Guardians everything about Cavigor.png|Калеб объясняет Стражницам, как устроен Кавигор. Blunk ogling Taranee, picture 1.png|Бланк строит глазки Тарани. Taranee announcing that her parents won't be back tonight.png|Тарани объявляет девочкам, что её родители сегодня не приедут домой. Will taking the Heart of Kandrakar to transform the girls into the Guardians.png|Вилл берёт Сердце Кондракара, чтобы превратить девочек в Стражниц. Taranee asks Caleb what the leadership challenge is like.png|Тарани спрашивает Калеба, как именно проходит лидерский поединок. Taranee says that Phobos' soldiers won't be able to attack the rebels surprisingly during the signing ceremony.png|Тарани говорит Вилл, что воины Фобоса не смогут внезапно атаковать мятежников во время подписания мирного договора. Taranee's hand gets sticky after she touched a Hoogong egg.png|Рука Тарани становится липкой после того, как она дотронулась до яйца хугонгов. Taranee can't understand why Hoogong eggs are sticky.png|Тарани не может понять, почему яйца хугонгов липкие. Will and Taranee realise that they have activated the trap for the rebels.png|Вилл и Тарани понимают, что они активировали ловушку. Taranee wonders what is wrong with Blunk's cookies.png|Тарани интересуется, что не так с печеньем, которое приготовил Бланк. Taranee tells Mrs. Knickerbocker that she's eating the tuna cookies.png|Тарани говорит миссис Никербокер, что печенье, которое она ест, сделано из тунца. Taranee watching Blunk presenting his cookies.png|Тарани наблюдает за Бланком, который представляет своё печенье. Taranee tells Hay Lin what kinds of nightmares she has experienced.png|Тарани рассказывает Хай Лин, какие кошмары ей снились за всю жизнь. Taranee realises that the Kaithim is the energy field using the water.png|Тарани понимает, что Кайтим – это энергетическое поле, которое использует воду озера Мортерн. The Guardians watching Caleb going into the portal, picture 2.png|Стражницы смотрят, как Калеб входит в портал. Caleb explains to the Guardians it's high to drop out of the portal.png|Калеб говорит Стражницам, что ему будет высоковато падать из портала. Taranee doesn't like that Will is late for her Math tutorial.png|Тарани не нравится, что Вилл опаздывает на свои занятия по математике. Taranee says that she can't argue with the fact that Will is total cheese brain.png|Тарани говорит, что не будет спорить с тем, что Вилл «дура беспамятная». Taranee calls Mr. Huggles Muscardinus avellanarius according to his Latin name, picture 1.png|Тарани называет латинское имя мистера Хагглса – Мускардинус авелланариус. Mr. Huggles climbing Taranee's shoulders, picture 2.png|Мистер Хагглс забирается на плечи Тарани. Irma tells Will that babysitting Mr. Huggles is a lot more fun than babysitting her little brother Chris.png|Тарани смотрит, как Ирма нянчится с мистером Хагглсом. The girls walking in the street and talking about Mr. Huggles.png|Девочки идут по улице и говорят о мистере Хагглсе. The Guardians walking in the street s.1 ep.24.png|Стражницы идут по улице. Will wakes Taranee up.png|Вилл будит Тарани. Taranee waking up after sleeping for 24 hours, picture 2.png|Тарани просыпается после 24-часового сна. Taranee asks Will what she told her parents.png|Тарани спрашивает Вилл, что та сказала её родителям, которые звонили целых пять раз. Taranee and Hay Lin confirm that Mr. Huggles is at Irma's house right now.png|Тарани и Хай Лин подтверждают, что мистер Хагглс сейчас у Ирмы. Taranee and Hay Lin don't know what to say to Will's mother who heard Tynar burping.png|Тарани и Хай Лин не знают, что сказать маме Вилл, которая услышала Тинара. Will, Taranee and Hay Lin talking to Tynar in the laundry room.png|Вилл, Тарани и Хай Лин разговаривают с Тинаром в прачечной. Will, Taranee and Hay Lin listening to Tynar telling them that he wants to join them.png|Вилл, Тарани и Хай Лин слушают Тинара, который говорит, что хочет присоединиться к их борьбе против Фобоса. |-|Сериал, в облике Стражницы= The Guardians landing after the transformation s.1 ep.12.png|Стражницы приземляются после трансформации. The Guardians decide how they're gonna fight against Larvek.png|Стражницы думают, как им победить Ларвека. Caleb tells the Guardians what they should do next to capture the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Калеб говорит Стражницам, что они должны делать дальше, чтобы поймать детёныша вепря Герменути. Caleb and the Guardians are afraid of the mother Hermeneuta Beast that appears in front of them.png|Калеб и Стражницы напуганы неожиданным появлением мамаши Герменути прямо перед ними. Caleb and the Guardians preparing to fight against the mother Hermeneuta Beast.png|Калеб и Стражницы готовы сразиться с мамашей Герменути. Taranee shouts, «Fire!» before attacking the mother Hermeneuta Beast.png|Тарани кричит «Огонь!» перед тем, как атаковать мамашу Герменути. Taranee shouts as the mother Hermeneuta Beast knocked Will down.png|Тарани кричит, так как мамаша Герменути сбила с ног Вилл. The Guardians throwing the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast into the portal.png|Стражницы отправляют детёныша вепря Герменути в портал. Taranee looking at the tunnels where the mudslugs disappeared.png|Тарани смотрит на туннели, в которых исчезли слизни. Taranee tells the girls Yan Lin was right saying that they are weaker without Cornelia.png|Тарани говорит девочкам, что Ян Лин была права, говоря, что они слабее без Корнелии. Taranee is afraid of the mudslugs twining her.png|Тарани боится слизней, которые обвивают её. Taranee angrily tells the Mother slug that her kids treated her badly.png|Тарани говорит мамаше слизню, что её детишки очень грубые. Taranee is afraid of the Mother slug trying to catch her.png|Тарани боится мамаши слизня, которая пытается схватить её. Taranee is dumbfounded after the Mother slug knocked her down, picture 3.png|Тарани шокирована после того, как мамаши слизень сбила её. Hay Lin, Taranee and Irma are stunned when they see Cornelia lifting the giant Mother slug out of the ground.png|Хай Лин, Тарани и Ирма в шоке, когда видят, что Корнелии удалось поднять гигантскую мамашу слизня над землёй. Caleb and the girls supporting exhausted Cornelia who saved them from the Mother slug.png|Калеб и девочки поддерживают обессилевшую Корнелию, которая спасла их от мамаши слизня. The Guardians are ready to fight against the Seal of Phobos.png|Стражницы готовы сразиться с печатью Фобоса. The Guardians came to the work camp in Hoogong Gorge to save Caleb.png|Стражницы прибыли в каменоломню ущелья Хугонг, чтобы спасти Калеба. Will and Taranee decide on when they're gonna meet.png|Вилл и Тарани решают, через сколько они встретятся. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin are ready to throw the stones inside Cavigor.png|Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин готовы бросать камни на Кавигор. Taranee thinks they didn't draw attention of all the Cavigor guards.png|Тарани думает, что не все стражники Кавигора собрались на верхнем уровне. Hay Lin, Taranee and Irma watching Cedric and the guards coming to Cavigor.png|Ирма, Хай Лин и Тарани видят войско стражников во главе с Седриком, которое прибывает к стенам Кавигора. Taranee tells Irma and Hay Lin that Cedric will reach Cavigor any seconds.png|Тарани говорит Ирме и Хай Лин, что Седрик очень скоро прибудет в Кавигор. Caleb tells Will and Taranee that the Browns don't understand where they are.png|Калеб говорит Вилл и Тарани, что Брауны не понимают, где находятся. Caleb, Will and Taranee standing near the portal in Cavigor.png|Калеб, Вилл и Тарани стоят возле портала в Кавигоре. Irma and Taranee are afraid of Cedric and the scuttlers attacking them.png|Ирма и Тарани боятся Седрика и Ползунов, которые нападают на них с двух сторон. Taranee tells Will that she isn't allowed to enter the door when she's home without parents.png|Тарани говорит Вилл, что ей не разрешают открывать двери, когда родителей нет дома. Will and Taranee don't wanna climb down the filthy well to get to the portal.png|Вилл и Тарани не хотят лезть в грязный колодец, чтобы добраться до портала. The girls in their Guardian forms inside the Larvek web.png|Девочки в облике Стражниц внутри паутины Ларвеков. Taranee isn't sure that they have defeated Larveks.png|Тарани не уверена, что они победили Ларвеков до конца. Will and Taranee standing near the bag with walkie-talkies.png|Вилл и Тарани стоят у рюкзака с рациями. Taranee tells Caleb that one of the walkie-talkies doesn't have a pair.png|Тарани говорит Калебу, что у одной из раций нет пары. Caleb asks the girls to take the walkie-talkie back from Blunk if they meet him.png|Калеб просит девочек отобрать рацию у Бланка, если встретят его. Hay Lin, Cornelia and Taranee standing on the bank of lake Morthern.png|Хай Лин, Корнелия и Тарани стоят на берегу озера Мортерн. Taranee lifting Irma out of water.png|Тарани достаёт Ирму, которую ударил Кайтим, из озера. Taranee, Hay Lin and Irma close their eyes while using all their powers at maximum during the fight against the Kaithim.png|Тарани, Хай Лин и Ирма закрывают глаза, когда молния ударяет Кайтима. The Guardians watching the Kaithim dying, picture 2.png|Стражницы смотрят, как погибает Кайтим. Taranee speaking to Blunk on the walkie-talkie.png|Тарани общается с Бланком по рации. Caleb notices the Morpions swimming to them, picture 1.png|Калеб и Стражницы замечают Морпионов, которые подплывают к ним. The Guardians rising into the air to avoid being stung by the Morpions.png|Стражницы взлетают, чтобы Морпионы не ужалили их. Taranee is absolutely sure she'll manage to defeat the Morpions.png|Тарани абсолютно уверена, что она легко сможет справиться с Морпионами. Taranee who was stung by the Morpion lying in the swamp and screaming, picture 1.png|Тарани, которую ужалил Морпион, лежит в болоте и зовёт на помощь. Will and Cornelia supporting unconscious Taranee who was stung by the Morpion.png|Вилл и Корнелия поддерживают бессознательную Тарани. Will and Cornelia supporting unconscious Taranee.png|Вилл и Корнелия поддерживают бессознательную Тарани. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии= Larvek sticking Taranee with his web.png|Ларвек обездвиживает Тарани своей паутиной. The Guardians trapped in Larvek's web.png|Стражницы застряли в паутине Ларвека. Larvek looking at the Guardians got stuck in his web.png|Ларвек смотрит на Стражниц, которые не могут выбраться из его паутины. Taranee trying to burn Larvek's web.png|Тарани пытается сжечь паутину Ларвека. The Guardians trying to get out of Larvek's web.png|Стражницы пытаются выбраться из паутины Ларвека. Taranee heating a metal pole where Larvek is hiding, picture 1.png|Тарани нагревает металлический столб, на котором сидит Ларвек. Taranee heating a metal pole where Larvek is hiding, picture 2.png|Тарани нагревает металлический столб, на котором сидит Ларвек. Taranee heating a metal pole where Larvek is hiding, picture 3.png|Тарани нагревает металлический столб, на котором сидит Ларвек. Taranee creating a ring of fireballs around herself.png|Тарани создаёт вокруг себя кольцо из огненных шаров. Taranee throwing fireballs at the mother Hermeneuta Beast.png|Тарани атакует мамашу Герменути огненными шарами. The fireballs created by Taranee flying at the mother Hermeneuta Beast.png|Огненные шары, созданные Тарани летят в мамашу Герменути. The fireballs created by Taranee bouncing off the mother Hermeneuta Beast's skin.png|Огненные шары Тарани не могут пробить шкуру мамаши Герменути. Taranee cooking the chicken legs by heating them, picture 1.png|Тарани жарит куриные ножки, чтобы приманить детёныша вепря Герменути. Taranee cooking the chicken legs by heating them, picture 2.png|Тарани жарит куриные ножки, чтобы приманить детёныша вепря Герменути. The mother Hermenuta Beast chasing the Guardians who are gonna throw her baby back into the portal, picture 1.png|Мамаша Герменути преследует Стражниц, который хотят отправить её малыша обратно на Меридиан. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 1.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 2.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin turning into the Guardians s.1 ep.15, stage 1.png|Вилл, Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин превращаются в Стражниц, первая стадия. Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin turning into the Guardians s.1 ep.15, stage 2.png|Вилл, Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин превращаются в Стражниц, вторая стадия. Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin turning into the Guardians s.1 ep.15, stage 3.png|Вилл, Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин превращаются в Стражниц, третья стадия. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 3.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 4.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. Taranee attacking the mudslugs with a stream of fire, picture 1.png|Тарани атакует слизней мощным огненным потоком. Taranee attacking the mudslugs with a stream of fire, picture 2.png|Тарани атакует слизней мощным огненным потоком. Taranee attacking the mudslugs with a stream of fire, picture 3.png|Тарани атакует слизней мощным огненным потоком. The mudslugs burning in the inferno created by Taranee, picture 3.png|Слизни не сгорают в пламени, созданном Тарани. Taranee extinguishing the inferno she started, picture 1.png|Тарани тушит огонь, которым атаковала слизней. Taranee extinguishing the inferno she started, picture 2.png|Тарани тушит огонь, которым атаковала слизней. Taranee lighting one of the tunnels where the mudslugs disappeared.png|Тарани освещает один из туннелей, в котором исчезли слизни. The mudslug twining Taranee's leg.png|Слизень обвивает ногу Тарани. The mudslugs attacking Taranee, picture 1.png|Слизни атакуют Тарани. The mudslugs swarming all over Taranee.png|Калеб спешит на помощь к Тарани, которую облепили слизни. The mudslugs swarming all over Taranee and Caleb.png|Слизни облепляют Калеба и Тарани. The Mother slug grabbing Taranee.png|Мамаша слизень хватает Тарани. The Mother slug pulling Taranee to her mouth.png|Мамаша слизень тянет Тарани к себе в пасть. Taranee throwing fireballs at the Mother slug's mouth, picture 1.png|Тарани пытается отбиться от мамаши слизня огненными шарами. Taranee throwing fireballs at the Mother slug's mouth, picture 2.png|Тарани пытается отбиться от мамаши слизня огненными шарами. The Mother slug wants to eat Taranee.png|Мамаша слизень хочет сожрать Тарани. The Mother slug throwing Taranee away.png|Мамаша слизень отбрасывает Тарани. Hay Lin catching Taranee who was thrown away by the Mother slug, picture 2.png|Хай Лин ловит Тарани, которую отбросила мамаша слизень. Taranee attacking the Mother slug with a whirl of fire, picture 1.png|Тарани атакует мамашу слизня огненным вихрем. Taranee attacking the Mother slug with a whirl of fire, picture 2.png|Тарани атакует мамашу слизня огненным вихрем. Taranee hitting the banner because the Mother slug knocked her down.png|Тарани ударяется о баннер, потому что мамаша слизень отбросила её. Taranee burning the guards s.1 ep.20.png|Тарани сжигает стражников. The Guardians landing after the transformation s.1 ep.21.png|Стражницы приземляются после превращения. Taranee attacking the Cavigor guards with fire shields.png|Тарани атакует стражников Кавигора огненными щитами. A fire shield created by Taranee attacking the guards.png|Огненный щит Тарани атакует стражников Кавигора. Fire shields created by Taranee attacking the guards.png|Огненные щиты Тарани атакуют стражников Кавигора. The Cavigor guards hiding from Taranee's fire shields.png|Стражники Кавигора прячутся от огненных щитов Тарани. Taranee, Hay Lin and Irma dodging the Cavigor guards' arrows.png|Ирма, Хай Лин и Тарани уклоняются от стрел, запущенных стражниками Кавигора. Taranee creating a fire ball to save Hay Lin from the Cavigor guards' sperars.png|Тарани создаёт огненный шар, чтобы спасти Хай Лин. Taranee's fire ball melting the Cavigor guards' spears.png|Огненный шар Тарани расплавляет копья стражников Кавигора. Taranee driving the scuttlers out with fire.png|Тарани отгоняет Ползунов огнём. Taranee driving the scuttlers out.png|Тарани отгоняет Ползунов огнём. Taranee kidding she's gonna make the dough with 7000 degrees per a minute.png|Тарани шутит, что приготовит тесто при температуре 7000 градусов за минуту. Taranee standing with a fire sphere in her hand to make the dough.png|Тарани стоит с огненной сферой, чтобы приготовить тесто. The Guardians are ready to attack the stranger who's breaking into Taranee's house.png|Стражницы готовы атаковать незнакомца, который пытается вломиться в дом Тарани. The Larvek web shrinking trapping the Guardians inside.png|Паутина Ларвеков сжимается, запирая Стражниц внутри. The Guardians trapped inside the web and surrounded by Larveks.png|Стражницы, окружённые Ларвеками, заперты внутри паутины. The Larvek web shrinking above the Guardians.png|Паутина Ларвеков сжимается над головами Стражниц. Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee using the powers against the Kaithim.png|Ирма, Хай Лин и Тарани используют свои силы против Кайтима. Taranee using her power over fire against the Kaithim.png|Тарани атакует Кайтима. Taranee linking her fire streams with Hay Lin's tornado.png|Тарани соединяет свою магию с торнадо Хай Лин. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin linking their magic to fight against the Kaithim.png|Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин соединяют свою магию, чтобы сразиться с Кайтимом. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin hitting the Kaithim with their powers linked.png|Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин втроём ударяют по Кайтиму. The blast of water, fire and air created by Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin making dark clouds appear in the sky.png|Поток воды, огня и воздуха, созданный Ирмой, Тарани и Хай Лин образовывает грозовые тучи в небе. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin creating the lightning to destroy the Kaithim.png|Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин создают молнию, чтобы уничтожить Кайтима. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin using their powers to destroy the Kaithim.png|Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин используют свои силы, чтобы уничтожить Кайтима. The Morpion crawling to Taranee's foot.png|Морпион подползает к ноге Тарани. Taranee creating a fire sphere to fight against the Morpions.png|Тарани создаёт небольшой огненный шар, чтобы сразиться с Морпионами. Taranee attacking the Morpions with beams of fire.png|Тарани атакует Морпионов огненными лучами. Taranee burning the Morpions with a beam of fire, picture 1.png|Тарани сжигает Морпионов огненными лучами. Taranee burning the Morpions with a beam of fire, picture 2.png|Тарани сжигает Морпионов огненными лучами. Taranee feels pain in her leg while fighting against the Morpions.png|Тарани чувствует боль в ноге, когда сражается с Морпионами. The Morpion stinging Taranee's leg.png|Морпион жалит Тарани. Taranee stops burning the Morpions as one of them has stung her.png|Тарани прекращает сражаться с Морпионами, когда чувствует, что один из них ужалил её. Taranee dropping into the Meridian swamps as she was stung by the Morpion, picture 1.png|Бессознательная Тарани падает в болото из-за укуса Морпиона. Taranee dropping into the Meridian swamps as she was stung by the Morpion, picture 2.png|Бессознательная Тарани падает в болото из-за укуса Морпиона. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии, GIF= Taranee throwing a chandelier on Cedric.gif|Тарани сбрасывает на Седрика люстру. Taranee attacking Cedric with fire.gif|Тарани атакует Седрика силой огня. Taranee attacking the mudslugs with a stream of fire.gif|Тарани атакует Меридианских слизней мощным огненным потоком. Taranee extinguishing the inferno she started.gif|Тарани тушит огонь, которым атаковала слизней. Taranee lighting one of the tunnels where the mudslugs disappeared.gif|Тарани освещает один из туннелей, в котором исчезли слизни. The mudslugs twining Taranee.gif|Слизни обвивают Тарани. The mudslugs swarming all over Taranee and Caleb.gif|Слизни облепляют Калеба и Тарани. The Mother slug grabbing Taranee.gif|Мамаша слизень хватает Тарани. Taranee throwing fireballs at the Mother slug's mouth.gif|Тарани пытается отбиться от мамаши слизня огненными шарами. Hay Lin catching Taranee who was thrown away by the Mother slug.gif|Хай Лин ловит Тарани, которую отбросила мамаша слизень. Taranee attacking the Mother slug with a whirl of fire.gif|Тарани атакует мамашу слизня огненным вихрем. Taranee throwing fire balls into Cedric to protect Cornelia.gif|Тарани атакует Седрика огненными шарами. Taranee creating a fire sphere to make the pastry.gif|Тарани стоит с огненной сферой, чтобы приготовить тесто. The Guardians are ready to attack the stranger who's breaking into Taranee's house.gif|Стражницы готовы атаковать незнакомца, который пытается вломиться в дом Тарани. Larveks surrounding the Guardians, image 1.gif|Ларвеки окружают Стражниц. Larvek web shrinking leaving the Guardians who are surrounded by Larveks trapped inside it, image 2.gif|Паутина сжимается вокруг Стражниц, которые окружены Ларвеками. Larveks surrounding the Guardians, image 2.gif|Ларвеки окружают Стражниц. Larvek web shrinking, image 1.gif|Паутина Ларвеков сжимается вокруг Стражниц. Taranee making a fire wall in front of Cedric who tried to attack the Guardians.gif|Тарани создаёт огненную стену перед Седриком, который набросился на Стражниц. Cedric defending himself from Taranee’s fire balls.gif|Седрик отбивается от огненных ударов Тарани. Irma and Taranee trying to fight against Phobos.gif|Ирма и Тарани пытаются дать Фобосу отпор. |-|Комикс= Галерея (2 сезон) |-|Сериал= |-|Сериал, в облике Стражницы= Kadma tells the Guardians about Nerissa's minions who attacked her, picture 2.png|Кадма рассказывает Стражницам о слугах Нериссы, которые напали на неё. Will explains to the girls how they will take the Heart of Meridian from Nerissa.png|Вилл объясняет девочкам, как отобрать Сердце Меридиана у Нериссы. The girls listening to Will and Kadma telling them how to defeat Nerissa and take the Heart of Meridian from her, picture 2.png|Тарани и Ирма слушают Вилл и Кадму, которые объясняют им, как отобрать у Нериссы Сердце Меридиана. Cornelia tells Caleb, Kadma and the other Guardians that Nerissa and her Knights have just arrived in the Swamps of Shiné.png|Корнелия говорит Кадме, Калебу и остальным Стражницам, что Нерисса и рыцари прибыли на болота Шине. Kadma, Will, Cornelia and Taranee ready to fight Nerissa and the Knights of Destruction at the Swamps of Shiné, picture 2.png|Кадма, Вилл, Корнелия и Тарани готовы сразиться с Нериссой и её рыцарями на болотах Шине. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии= |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии, GIF= |-|Комикс= Категория:Стражницы Категория:Главные герои Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи женского пола Категория:Ученики Категория:Персонажи из сериала Категория:Персонажи из комиксов Категория:W.I.T.C.H. Категория:Жители Земли Категория:Стихия огня en:Taranee Cook de:Taranee Cook es:Taranee Cook it:Taranee Cook fr:Taranee Cook ro:Taranee Cook